I Will Make You Love Me, Johnson
by SiriusBDobby
Summary: This will be a five part story showing the relationship between Sirius Black and Joyce Johnson: an original character I made who is a relative of Angelina Johnson. For the purpose of the story, they'll be no Voldy killing and stuff. Contains sexual scenes, explicit language and homosexuality.
1. Character List

_**I Will Make You Love Me, Johnson**_ characters:

 **Sirius Black** \- Age: 13 in Part 1, 15 in Part 2, 17/18 in Part 3, 18 in Part 4, 25 Part 5

 **Joyce Johnson** \- Original character (relative of Angelina Johnson) Age: 13 in Part 1, 15 in Part 2, 17/18 in Part 3, 18 in Part 4, 25 Part 5

 **James Potter** \- Same ages.

 **Remus Lupin** \- Same ages.

 **Lily Evans** \- Same ages.

 **Peter Pettigrew** \- Same ages.

 **Severus Snape** \- Same ages.

 **Lu Chang** \- Original character. (eventually the father of Cho Chang) Same ages.

 **Onyx Johnson** \- Original character, Joyce's dad.

 **Lala Johnson** \- Original character, Joyce's mum.

 **Regulus Black** \- Sirius' brother who is a year younger.

 **Walburga Black** \- Sirius' mother.

 **Kingsley Shacklebolt** \- Deputy Head of the Auror department.

 **Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody** \- Head of the Auror department.


	2. Chapter 1 : Third Year Crush

_**I Will Make You Love Me, Johnson.**_

 **Author's note: This will be a five part story showing the relationship between Sirius Black and Joyce Johnson: an original character I made who is a relative of Angelina Johnson. For the purpose of the story, they'll be no Voldy killing and stuff. This story is vaguely related to the Marauders chapter of my other brief drabble** _ **'Notes in Class'.**_ **I'm not an expert writer but I hope you enjoy this story. :)**

 **SiriusBDobby**

Part 1

Third Year: Crush

Sirius sat in History of Magic wanting to die. The lesson felt like it had been going on for a hundred years despite the fact that they'd been sitting in the classroom for about twenty minutes. Running a hand through his wavy dark hair, Sirius scanned the room. People watching gave him something interesting to do.

To his right was one of his best friends, James Potter, who was fast asleep: his black hair messy as usual and his glasses falling off his face. To Sirius' left was his other best friend Remus Lupin, looking slightly frail, vigorously taking notes.

"Nerd." Sirius playfully whispered to him.

"Fuck off." Remus said back, continuing his note taking.

Sirius looked to Remus' left to see Peter Pettigrew. They were friends in a way but something about the chubby little boy rubbed Sirius the wrong way. He couldn't really pinpoint what it was about Pettigrew that aggravated him so much.

Continuing to scan the room, Sirius' eyes fell on a brunette girl who was staring at him with dreamy eyes. Sirius knew that he was attractive; good looks ran in the Black family. He had adopted the Black family traits of thick wavy dark hair, pale skin and distinctive grey eyes. Yet, there was still something he found uncomfortable about people ogling him. He gave the girl a small smile and she blushed, realising she'd been caught staring, and looked away.

Next Sirius' eyes locked with Snape's and he scowled at the hook-nosed youth. Snape glared at him before going back to listening to Binns. Lily Evans was sitting next to him and she gave Sirius and the sleeping James a dirty look. Her gazed softened at Remus, who she got along with, before glaring back at Sirius who winked playfully at her.

Sirius didn't really understand why James fancied Lily so much but he didn't want to rain on James' parade.

To the other side of Lily was Joyce Johnson; a pretty black girl that was best friends with Lily Evans. Sirius had spoken to her a few times but the conversations had always been brief before Lily got angry at James' flirtations. Sirius found himself ogling Joyce. Her dark skin was smooth and her eyes a warm brown. Her hair was thick, bushy and looked soft to touch. Sirius admired her full plump lips that she bit in concentration, as she doodled on her parchment.

 _Why haven't I noticed how beautiful she is before? I knew she was pretty but… Woah._

Sirius watched her for a few minutes more before she looked up and their eyes met. He felt his ears burn in embarrassment but he played it cool, giving her a small smirk that normally had girls swooning. Joyce raised a perfect eyebrow at him, before giving him a small smile and looking back at her drawing.

Remus turned to Sirius and squinted his eyes at him.

"What?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked from Sirius to Joyce and back before saying,

"Nothing."

"You're so weird Moony." Sirius laughed.

"Shush man, I'm sleeping!" James grumbled, elbowing Sirius in his the side.

"Fucking little…" Sirius winced, rubbing where James had elbowed him.

The lesson soon came to an end and Sirius still found himself thinking of Joyce. He rarely fancied anyone but something about her had him enraptured.

 _I've got to talk to her._

"Thank Merlin, we're out of that lesson." Joyce exclaimed.

"At least we made it out alive." Lily laughed.

"The way Potter was sleeping had me tempted to take a cheeky nap." Joyce said.

"Urgh, that insufferable slime. Don't follow his example." Lily scowled, much to Snape's approval who was trailing next to them.

"He's really not that bad Lily. We play chaser together on the Quidditch team and he's really funny. I think he genuinely likes you." Joyce shrugged.

"I disagree completely. I don't like those four idiots one bit." Snape sneered.

"Too bad I didn't ask for your opinion." Joyce retorted.

"The only I like is Remus. He's sweet." Lily cut in, knowing how argumentative Joyce and Severus could be.

"Yeah he's cool. But I still think James is a nice person. Black seems pretty cool too. Not too sure about that Pettigrew though." Joyce replied.

"Why are we even talking about them?!" Lily huffed, as they entered the Great Hall for lunch.

"See you around." Snape said, walking off to the Slytherin table as the two girls sat at the Gryffindor table.

"I really don't know why you like that slimy piece of shit." Joyce grumbled as they sat down.

"He's actually really nice most of the time." Lily attempted to reason.

"He's real fucking rude and annoying." Joyce replied, stuffing a roast potato into her mouth.

"Who's real fucking rude and annoying?"

Joyce turned around to see Sirius Black sliding into the seat next to her. Joyce wasn't going to lie; Sirius was really, really good looking. But she figured he was a bit of a ladies man and that spelt danger and heartbreak.

"Snape is real fucking rude and annoying but Lily's too far up his arse to notice." Joyce said.

"I am not! He's a really good friend." Lily replied defensively.

"He's a shit." Sirius said.

"No one asked for your input, Black." Lily retorted.

"I love it when you get feisty." James said gleefully, sitting across from Lily.

"Be quiet, Potter."

As the two argued, Remus opened a book and read whilst eating: effectively drowning out the bickering twosome.

Sirius couldn't help staring at Joyce as she ate. He watched as she bit into the meat and chewed happily before stopping to give him a weird look. Swallowing, she said:

"What are you looking at, weirdo?"

"You." Sirius replied, leaning in and smirking playfully.

"You're actually odd, Black." Joyce said, pushing lightly on his chest so he'd get out of her personal bubble.

"You're actually hot, Johnson." Sirius replied, grabbing Joyce's hand and keeping it on his chest.

"What?" Joyce yelled in shock, feeling her face burn in embarrassment as a giddy feeling built in her stomach.

Sirius laughed in reply, dropping her hand and turning to eat his food.

"Leave her alone, Black. She doesn't like you." Lily scowled.

"I will make you love me, Johnson." Sirius said, sipping his pumpkin juice.

"Give it a rest." Joyce sighed, feeling flattered yet puzzled.

 _Why is Black being so flirty with me? Not going down that road, no way! Friends is all. Shit, he hasn't even said he likes me and I'm already overreacting._

Sirius smirked before turning to James and Remus, purposefully ignoring Peter.

"Wanna sneak out tonight? I'm craving Honeydukes."

"Can't, I've got Quidditch practice." James replied regretfully.

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather so I'll skip." Remus said.

"You're both shit, you know that?" Sirius huffed.

"Come watch us practice." Joyce said, setting her fork down and standing up to leave.

"You asking me out, beautiful?" Sirius joked, holding her hands in his.

"No, idiot. Just come along." Joyce replied, removing her hands from his grasp.

"See you around." She waved, following Lily out the Great Hall.

Sirius watched her go, biting down on his lip in deep thought.

 _I think I might have a little crush. Might._

"What's up your arse mate, you look constipated." James said through a mouthful of cake.

"Prongs! Can you not!" Remus scowled; he hated bad table manners.

James grinned, swallowed and said,

"Sorry Moony, doubt you wanted to see my food turning in my mouth. But Sirius, what's up?"

"The sky." Sirius replied.

"No, like I'm being serious now." James said.

"I'm always Sirius." Sirius joked.

"You knob." James laughed.

"It's Joyce, innit?" Remus interrupted.

"What?" Sirius replied, much too quickly to be believed.

"Aye, has ickle Padfoot got a crush?" James teased, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"No!" Sirius blurted out, feeling his ears burning.

"So the fuck 'em and leave 'em life is out the window now? Joyce is a nice girl though and she's hot." James continued.

"Why are we having this conversation?" Sirius grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Because you fancy Johnson." James dead panned.

There was silence for a moment before Sirius sighed.

"Alright. Maybe I fancy her a bit. Don't be giving me those looks!"

"Knew it!" James and Remus said in unison, Peter awkwardly repeating their words after them.

"Shut it, Wormtail." Sirius said.

When they'd finished lunch, the boys made their way to the dungeons for Potions with Professor Slughorn. They spotted Joyce, Lily and Snape lining up outside, the latter doing most of the talking as Joyce stared blankly at Snape.

"Go talk to your girl." James smirked.

"She's not my girl." Sirius blushed.

"You wish she was." Remus added.

"I don't know why I tell you lot things." Sirius sighed.

"Because you love us, now go save her from Curtain Hair." James grinned, pushing Sirius lightly in Joyce's direction.

Sirius walked as confidently as he could, wrapping his arms around Joyce's waist from behind and whispering into her ear,

"You enjoying your company?"

Startled, Joyce jumped slightly before recognising Sirius' voice and turning in his arms to face him.

Not a good idea. They were really close now. Feeling her face heat up, Joyce leant back slightly.

"Does it look like I'm enjoying my company?" She whispered back.

"You never know, you might have a thing for guys like Snape." Sirius joked.

"Never!" Joyce exclaimed, drawing attention to the two as Sirius barked out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked, drawing her attention away from Snape.

"He's just chatting some rubbish." Joyce replied.

Lily looked between the two, noticing Sirius' arms still firmly wrapped around Joyce's waist.

She looked like she was going to say something but was stopped when James appeared at her side.

" 'Ello Evans, looking gorgeous as always." He turned his head slightly to look at Snape, smirking.

"How's life treating you, slime head?"

"It was treating me well before you appeared, Potter." Snape scowled.

The door to the classroom opened and Slughorn ushered them into the classroom.

"Today we will be making an antidote to uncommon poisons!" He told the class cheerfully.

"To make things more interesting, I'm going to place you into pairs and you shall all compete to see which pair can produce the best antidote." Slughorn continued.

He reached to his desk and picked up a piece of parchment with the names of the pairs he had chosen before hand.

"Remus Lupin and Severus Snape." He announced.

James and Sirius laughed as Remus' face dropped. Snape didn't look too happy about the decision either, although he was grateful it was Lupin rather than the other two. At least Lupin was civil.

"I felt the need to separate this troublesome twosome so Potter, you're with Evans. Black, with Johnson." Slughorn said.

"YES!"

"NO!"

James and Lily exclaimed simultaneously.

Slughorn read out the list of the rest of the pairs before the students moved to work with their new partner.

"Slughorn really wants to play matchmaker with us, doesn't he?" Sirius smirked, patting the stool next to him.

"Just help me prepare the ingredients, Black." Joyce sighed, laughing slightly.

"Sirius."

"What?"

"Call me Sirius, darling. I figured if we're going to be all loved up, we should at least be on first name basis." Sirius joked.

Joyce giggled at this silliness.

"Ok, Sirius."

They work diligently on the antidote to uncommon potions, a surprisingly good pair despite not having worked together in Potions before. They finally set the potion onto the heated cauldron to let it boil, the warmth causing a light layer of perspiration to pepper their skin.

"I think we make a good team." Joyce smiled, sitting down on the stool.

"Yeah, I think we do too." Sirius replied, sitting down next to Joyce.

"You still up for watching Quidditch practice later?" Joyce asked.

"Er…" Sirius was gonna say 'no' because it's cold but the look Joyce was giving him nearly stopped his heart.

She pouted at him innocently, shyly begging him to come along.

"Please?" She asked, sounding slightly breathless.

"Fine, okay." Sirius agreed, his ears burning red.

Joyce smirked.

"We're facing Slytherin soon. You're brother is basically my arch nemesis on the pitch."

"He'll be your brother-in-law too, in like 10 years." Sirius said.

"You're so funny." Joyce laughed, as she took the cauldron and emptied its contents into a container.

James and Lily came over to their table, having finished their antidote too.

"How's life treating ya'?" James asked.

"It's good. Sirius is coming to watch our practice tonight." Joyce smiled.

"What? You never come to practice when I ask you. I see how it is." James grinned, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Shut the fuck up." Sirius replied.

"It's okay lover boy, go get your girl." James whispered so only Sirius could hear.

 _Yeah, I will._


	3. Chapter 2: Best Friends and Confessions

_**I Will Make You Love Me, Johnson**_

Part 2

Fifth Year: Best Friends and Drunken Confessions

"Apparently Dumbledore has an exciting announcement." Remus told Sirius, James and Peter as they lounged about in the common room.

"Hopefully it's no lessons for the rest of the year." Sirius said.

"Bruv, it's only January. There's no way he'll do that." Remus replied.

"Anyway, he'll be announcing it during dinner."

"As long as it ain't bollocks, I'm cool with whatever it's gonna be." James yawned, stretching as he read over his Transfiguration homework.

"I hope it's nothing scary." Peter squeaked.

"Nothing's scarier than your face, Wormtail, so I'm sure you'll be fine." Sirius sarcastically replied.

He felt a light punch on his shoulder.

"Don't be rude, Sirius." A familiar voice said in mock anger.

Sirius felt the butterflies in his stomach as he looked at one of his best friends outside of the Marauders, who also happened to be his long term crush.

"It's not like you two are friends anyway." Sirius replied, lightly hitting Joyce back.

"Don't hit me!" Joyce said, hitting him harder.

"You hit me first!" Sirius retorted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down into his lap.

"Feminism says guys can't hit girls." Joyce joked, positioning herself comfortably on Sirius' lap and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Do you two mind?" Remus said in disgust.

Joyce laughed and sat properly on the sofa.

"How's life Moony?" She asked.

"Life was good before you two started your daily sexual frustration ritual." Remus teased.

"What do you mean?" Joyce asked quickly just as Sirius exclaimed,

"What you on about?"

"Oh come off it, we all know Sirius wants to dick Joyce ." James bluntly stated, grinning as Sirius' ears went bright red.

"And we all know I wanna dick Eva-"

"That's enough, Potter." Lily scowled, elbowing James as she took the seat on the sofa next to James.

The pair had gotten a lot closer ever since Lily had stopped hanging out with Snape. Lily was gradually responding positively to James' flirtations although she tried to say otherwise.

Remus looked down at the fancy watch which James and Sirius had gotten him for Christmas and said,

"We should go down to the Great Hall now for dinner."

The group made their way out of the Gryffindor common room to the Great Hall and sat themselves down. Sirius ensured that he sat next to Joyce. His crush on her meant that being close to her kept him oddly happy.

"Oi Sirius, pass me the salt." Joyce said.

"Don't 'oi' me." Sirius replied.

"You're so difficult." Joyce rolled her eyes and attempted to reach for the salt herself before her hand was grabbed.

"Sirius."

"What?"

"Let go."

"Let go of what?"

"Don't play with me, Black." Joyce scowled.

"Address me properly." Sirius smirked.

"Fuck off." Joyce scoffed.

"Aight then, no salt for you." Sirius replied, still holding on to her hand.

Joyce tried to break out of his hold but he was too strong. Huffing in frustration, she said politely,

"Could you please pass me the salt, Sirius?"

"Nah, I want an honorific." Sirius grinned.

"Could you please pass me the salt, Mr. Oh-So-Handsome Sirius Black?" Joyce asked in the sweetest voice she could muster, giving Sirius a flirtatious look.

 _Fuck, that's hot._ Sirius thought to himself, biting his bottom lip slightly.

" _Much_ better. Here you go." He said, handing Joyce the salt.

As soon as it was in her hands, Joyce dropped the flirtatious look and said,

"Fucking dickhead."

"I know you'd like to suck the head of my dick." Sirius retorted.

Joyce elbowed him hard in the stomach instead of replying before continuing to eat her food.

"Bitch." Sirius groaned.

"Only for you." Joyce replied sweetly.

Soon after the plates had been cleared, Dumbledore stood up to make his anticipated announcement.

"Good evening Hogwarts. I hope you all enjoyed your meal today." He greeted them, smiling warmly.

The students hummed and nodded in response before Dumbledore continued.

"The Head Boy and Head Girl recently had a discussion with senior staff here at Hogwarts about organising a ball or party for Valentine's Day next month."

There were exclamations of happiness and excitement from the crowd before Dumbledore began to speak again.

"On Valentine's Day, which is on a Friday in a month's time, Hogwarts will be hosting the Valentine's Day Ball. However it is only open to fifth, sixth and seventh year students."

Groans from the younger students could be heard although they were silenced by the raising of Dumbledore's hand.

"Invitations with the full details will be handed to every student who is in the fifth year or above. The Ball will take place in the Great Hall from 7pm until Midnight. Dress smart. Now it's getting late, off you all go to your common rooms before bed. Goodnight!"

With that dismissal, the students began leaving the Great Hall.

"So Evans-" James began before Lily cut him off with a curt, "No."

She linked arms with Joyce and they walked ahead of the Marauders.

"Damn. I'll make her come to the Ball with me anyway." James said.

"Yeah, good luck with that. You don't even need a date." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but it wouldn't hurt to spend Valentine's Day evening with the love of my life." James replied.

"You're so cheesy!" Remus laughed.

"You gonna ask Joyce to go with you?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius could feel his ears burning red as he tried to contain the blush.

"I- I don't know. I don't think she knows that I proper like her but you lot keep dropping stupid hints that make it awkward." He sighed.

"You better ask her soon cause loads of guys fancy Joyce." Remus said.

"Who are these guys?" Sirius interrogated.

They had entered the common room and were walking to the dormitory the boys shared.

"Apparently Zabini, Lockhart, Chang and Diggory have a thing for Joyce. And she gets along pretty well with all of them so you never know which one of them might ask her to go with them." Remus shrugged, beginning to change into his pyjamas as they entered the dorm.

"You just gotta be straight with her." James said.

"But she's one of my best friends aside from you guys and it could ruin everything." Sirius replied, running a hand through his hair the way he did when he was stressed.

"I think she likes you." Peter said quietly.

"Really?" Sirius replied excitedly.

"Yeah. Just go for it." Peter added, encouraged by the fact that Sirius wasn't being sarcastic towards him.

"Yeah… I think I might."

Two weeks later and still Sirius hadn't plucked up the courage to ask Joyce out. They argued and flirted as usual yet whenever Sirius felt the time was right to ask, he chickened out.

"I will fight you if you don't do it soon! Apparently Chang is planning on asking her out so hurry the fuck up!" Remus whispered to Sirius in History of Magic.

"She won't reject you, man. Evans even said yes to me so what's there to worry about?" James encouraged.

"Okay, okay." Sirius sighed, biting his bottom lip and running a hand through his brown locks.

The lesson came to an end after what felt like two million years of Binns talking.

As he packed his school equipment, Sirius felt hands go over his eyes and a familiar voice whisper.

"Guess who?"

Sirius' skin felt alive whenever she touched him. He had to ask her out to the Ball, now or never.

"The girl who's going to be coming to the Valentine's Ball with me?" Sirius replied, turning around and entwining their fingers together.

"You what?" Joyce replied in confusion.

"Do you want to go to the Valentine's Ball with me, silly." Sirius lightheartedly teased, despite the fact that his heart was racing and his ears were burning.

He could feel Remus, Peter, James and Lily watching them but he tried to ignore their presence.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go with you, silly." Joyce smiled warmly.

James and Remus made obscene sexual hand gestures at Sirius which caused Lily to hit them both.

"Let's go to lunch now, I'm starving." Remus said, leading the way as the others followed.

Joyce held Sirius back a bit and smirked at him.

"Was you nervous? Your ears go red when you get nervous, angry or embarrassed. And you run your hands through your hair when you're stressed."

"Yeah I was, a bit. How d'you notice all those things, anyway?" Sirius teased.

"You're one my best friends, obviously I notice small things about you." Joyce said, putting her bag on her back and starting to lead the way out the classroom.

Sirius grabbed her hand, pulled her towards him and asked.

"What if we were more than best friends, though?"

Joyce was extremely thankful for her dark skin at the moment because she was blushing heavily. The awkward sexual tension and the undeniable care they had for each other was evident as they stared into each other's eyes. Sirius got the desperate urge to kiss Joyce. Her lips looked so full, soft and tempting. As he leant in slowly, a voice shouted.

"Are you fucking coming or- ah shit." It was James, with Remus at the door way.

Sirius closed his eyes in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. The moment was ruined.

 _Fucking idiots. Fucking dickheads. Fucking cockblocks._

Sighing, Sirius let go of Joyce's hand and said.

"I guess we should go."

"Er, yeah." Joyce agreed, as they caught up with the other four and headed to the Great Hall.

"He did what?!" Lily exclaimed excitedly.

Joyce and Lily were alone in their dormitory after dinner talking about what took place after History of Magic.

"He tried to kiss me." Joyce repeated, feeling the blush building.

"Well, we would have kissed if Remus and James hadn't of burst in when he was leaning in. Fuck sake, he's so fit but he's a good friend. This makes things awkward." Joyce continued.

"Joyce, I've been telling you for years that Sirius fancies the fuck out of you. I think you should go for it." Lily said.

"And I think you should hurry up and go out with James." Joyce diverted the conversation.

Lily blushed.

"Well, I've been thinking that too. Maybe after this Ball, I'll accept if he asks me out."

"Oh Merlin, really?! You two are the cutest!" Joyce tackled Lily and put her in a loving bear hug.

"Shush, it's not that cute. You and Sirius are what's cute!" Lily replied, cutely poking Joyce in the nose.

"There is no 'me and Sirius' though." Joyce sighed.

"There will be." Lily smirked.

"You - complete - pieces - of - fucking - shit -" Sirius punctuated each word with a hit from his pillow towards James and Remus.

"We're sorry! We didn't realise you was tryna get it on." James laughed, shielding himself from Sirius' pillow.

"It's not funny dickhead!" Sirius growled.

"It is a bit." Remus chuckled, dodging the pillow Sirius threw at his head.

"Grr, I don't know what to do." Sirius grumbled, lying on his back on his bed.

"You just have to go for it and ask her out after the Ball. I'm pretty sure she really likes you back cause she didn't look like she was resisting that almost kiss earlier." Remus reasoned.

"It would have been an actual kiss instead of an almost kiss if some people hadn't interrupted." Sirius growled.

There was a comfortable silence before Sirius asked quietly.

"But what if she doesn't like me like that, you know? What if I ruin everything?"

"Think about this way" James began, putting on a pyjama shirt and taking off his school trousers. "If she didn't like you that way, she would've pulled away. Also, that little kiss stunt you pulled earlier would have ruined your friendship anyway."

"Are those words of encouragement or not, dickface?" Sirius replied.

"Who knows?" James grinned, placing his glasses on his nightstand.

"Nah but for real, I genuinely think she likes you and I think you should ask her out. You two are cute." James added seriously, laying down under the covers.

"Thanks, Prongs." Sirius smiled.

"Just don't do anything stupid, Padfoot." Remus sighed from where he lay on his bed.

Sirius laughed.

"Can't make any promises Moony."

"Alright, we need to go get the firewhiskey from the Three Broomsticks today. The Ball is in two days and people have already given us the money." Sirius said to James and Remus, purposely ignoring Peter, as they lounged in the common room.

"Don't invite me then." Joyce said in mock anger, folding her arms.

"You sure a little girl like you can help us carry anything?" Sirius teased.

"I'll punch you in the fucking face." Joyce dead-panned.

"Come fight me then." Sirius replied.

He stood up, grabbed Joyce's wrists and pulled her roughly towards him. Without warning, Sirius lifted Joyce up on his shoulders and spun her around.

"Sirius! Put me down! Fuck sake you little shit, I'm serious!" Joyce yelped, giggling slightly.

"No I'm Sirius." Sirius joked.

"My fucking skirt is riding up." Joyce screeched, hitting Sirius repeatedly on the shoulder.

Sirius placed a hand on her butt to hold her skirt down and Joyce hit him harder.

"Don't touch my arse!"

"I do what I want." Sirius replied, stopping his spinning but not letting Joyce down from his shoulders.

"Put me down." Joyce said.

"Admit that I'm better and stronger than you." Sirius said back.

"You're such a little boy." Joyce replied.

"Are you two done flirting or?" Remus interjected.

Sirius laughed at Remus' comment and put Joyce down on her feet. He sat back down on the sofa and pulled her into his lap.

"Yeah, so we need to go to the Three Broomsticks tonight." Sirius said, as if nothing had happened.

James rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Aight then, after dinner we gotta sneak out. If we get caught we're actually done for."

"It's calm, there'll be no teachers around and they won't be supervising us at the Ball so we can drink all we want." Remus reasoned.

Joyce felt the butterflies in her stomach at the feeling of Sirius' arms around her waist as she sat on his lap, his fingers drawing light circles on the thin strip of exposed skin between her skirt and socks. Liking the feeling of Sirius' touch, Joyce leaned back into him: holding his hands in hers and entwining their fingers together.

Remus and James shared a knowing smirk at the sight of the two. Anyone who didn't know any better would have thought the two a long-term couple.

"You know what I'm excited for?" Sirius said lowly into Joyce's ear, so that only she could hear.

"What?" Joyce questioned, leaning back slightly to see his face.

"Our date at the Ball." Sirius smirked, reaching a hand out to play with Joyce's hair. "I love your hair so much. It's amazing."

"No it isn't, it's normal for me. And who said anything about a 'date'. We're friends last time I checked." Joyce teased.

Sirius gripped her hair lightly and pulled.

"Don't play with me, Johnson."

"Don't pull my hair, Black!" Joyce exclaimed, gripping Sirius' hair and yanking hard.

"Fuckin-! I didn't pull that hard!" Sirius yelped.

"How do you two go from flirting to fighting in 0.5 seconds?" James laughed.

"It's him!" - "It's her!" Sirius and Joyce simultaneously exclaimed.

There was a momentary silence before the four of them burst into laughter, Peter belatedly joining in.

"Anyway, how are you lot gonna get Firewhiskey with no I.D.?" Joyce asked, resting on Sirius again.

"Rosmerta that was like three years above us works there now. She promised to give us what we want." James grinned.

Joyce's facial expression blanked.

"Rosmerta? Big booby make up face Rosmerta?"

"Yeah, the one that fancies the fuck out of Sirius. I can't see why, you're so ugly." Remus said.

"Shut up, you know I'm fit." Sirius replied, laughing. "And yeah, big titty Rosmerta."

He added, addressing Joyce.

"Oh. Right. I don't like her." Joyce said simply, sitting up and looking slightly irritated.

"Why? She's so nice." Sirius replied.

"Not to me, she isn't." Joyce grumbled.

"It's 'cause she's jealous that I want to fuck you and not her." Sirius grinned.

"You're actually vulgar." Joyce said in mock disgust; she was inwardly doing cartwheels.

The Ball came about two days later on Valentine's Day. Lily and Joyce were equally stressed and excited about the night.

"Lily, I can't do this. I can't go." Joyce frantically said, sitting down on her bed.

"No you have to go! You and I know both know how much you fancy Sirius, don't miss this opportunity." Lily reasoned, rubbing Joyce's shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah you're right. You go out and become Lily Potter too." Joyce smiled, pulling Lily into a hug.

"Aye, let's not go _that_ far." Lily laughed.

Joyce stood up and pulled Lily with her so that they both stood in front of the mirror. The two best friends looked beautiful in their dresses. Joyce's dress was a dark red which complemented her cocoa skin whilst Lily wore a turquoise dress which highlighted her red locks.

"Our feet are gonna kill." Lily joked, motioning to the high heels they both had on.

"Beauty is pain." Joyce laughed.

The two left the dorm and walked down the stairs to where Sirius and James were waiting; Remus and Peter had already gone ahead.

Joyce's breath caught in her throat at the sight of how effortlessly handsome Sirius was. He wore a tuxedo which hugged his toned body perfectly. His wavy dark brown hair was neatly styled, a rose and box in his hands.

"Hey, beautiful." Sirius breathed, looking slightly overwhelmed by how gorgeous Joyce looked.

He handed her the rose and the box, which turned out to be Joyce's favourite Honeydukes confectionary: sour apple bites.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much!" Joyce exclaimed happily, wrapping her arms around Sirius shoulders to hug him tightly.

"You're welcome. And you really do look beautiful." Sirius replied, looking into her eyes: his arms placed lightly on her hips.

"Thank you. You look really handsome." Joyce replied.

Sirius had to resist the strong urge to kiss Joyce there and then.

"I know." He said, in mock arrogance.

Joyce rolled her eyes and entwined her fingers with Sirius', leading the way out the common room and to the Great Hall where the Ball was in full swing.

Two hours later and the Marauders, alongside Joyce and Lily, were absolutely wasted.

"Argh fuck, my vision is spinning." Remus giggled, stumbling into a chair and sitting down.

On his way to the chair, Remus bumped into Lu Chang.

"S-sorry, Chang." Remus hiccuped.

"Are you alright?" Lu replied, sitting down opposite Remus.

"Yeah, jussa bit sloshed is all." Remus slurred.

In his drunken state, Remus observed the other boy and found him to be quite attractive. Remus wasn't shy about his bisexuality but few of the girls and boys at Hogwarts had really caught his attention. Remus had always known Lu to be handsome but seeing him up close really put his good looks into perspective.

"What are you staring at?" Lu laughed.

"Can't a man appreciate another man's looks in peace?" Remus joked.

"You think I'm good looking?" Lu questioned, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"And what if I do? Gotta problem? Wanna fight?" Remus replied, playfully punching Lu a few times.

Lu moved a few stray jet black strands of hair from his eyes before leaning into Remus.

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink. Come get some fresh air." He said, standing up and dragging Remus with him.

" _Oi_ don't be dragging me arms like that." Remus said.

The two sharply rounded a corner and Remus found himself pressed against a wall in an empty corridor, Lu's body extremely close to his.

"Erm, I was joking about fighting." Remus said sheepishly, starting to get worried by the intense look in Lu's eyes.

"I'm not going to fight you." Lu whispered, leaning in to Remus' neck.

Remus was about to say something when the words caught in his throat as he felt a warm tongue run across his neck. An involuntary moan escaped Remus' mouth as Lu licked, sucked and bit on his neck, causing a hickey.

"W-wait what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Lu hummed, kissing his way up Remus' neck and chin before stopping at his lips.

Lu's eyes went from Remus' lips to his eyes and back again, silently asking for approval.

"I thought you liked girls." Remus breathed.

"Huh?" Lu replied distractedly, his hands on Remus' hips as he held the other boy close.

"I-I thought you liked girls." Remus repeated, stuttering slightly as he tried to control his breathing. "Weren't you gonna ask Joyce out?"

"Yeah, she's so beautiful but she's all loved up with Black innit? I'm bi, silly. I like chicks and dicks." Lu grinned, pressing harder into Remus.

"Oh right… That's cool." Remus said, leaning in and locking lips with Lu.

Lu's lips were soft against Remus' as they kissed slowly. The pace gradually increased as Lu bit on Remus' bottom lip before delving his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Remus groaned as Lu grinded their hips together harshly, their tongues sensually entwined. They pulled away to catch their breath and Lu smirked.

"You're so fucking hot." He said, causing Remus to blush a deep shape of red.

"Really?" Remus breathed heavily, distracted by the way Lu was slowly grinding against him.

"Really." Lu clarified, leaning in and kissing Remus once more.

" _Joyce,_ can we _leave_?" Sirius whined, feeling the alcohol stirring in his stomach.

"What? No! I'm having fun." Joyce retorted, dancing to the music.

She swayed her hips seductively, causing Sirius to groan as his little friend stirred.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Sirius moaned.

Joyce stopped dancing and placed a hand on his forehead.

"You're all clammy and shit. I think you've had enough to drink." She slurred her words slightly.

"So have you." Sirius grinned.

Joyce turned to tell Lily and James that they were leaving only to find the two heavily making out. Rolling her eyes, Joyce grabbed Sirius' hand and led the way to the Gryffindor common room and to the boys dormitory.

Sirius plopped on his back on his bed and groaned. Joyce poured him a glass of water and said,

"Drink."

Sirius forced himself up and drank half the water before giving Joyce the rest.

"Finish it."

After Joyce had drunk the water, she began to undress Sirius.

"Wanna fuck?" Sirius asked with a sloppy grin.

"I'm just trying to get you comfortable idiot. Go fuck yourself." Joyce replied, as she removed the tux and began unbuttoning the shirt.

"No. I wanna fuck you." Sirius said, gripping Joyce's wrist and pulling her towards him.

Joyce found herself straddling Sirius, her dress risen up her thighs.

Sirius stroked his hand through Joyce's hair and pulled her face closer to his.

"You don't understand what you do to me, do you?" He breathed, their faces inches apart.

"W-what?" Joyce gulped.

Sirius leaned in closer, watching for signs of unease. When no sign became apparent, he softly pressed his lips against Joyce's. One hand in her thick hair and the other on her waist, Sirius deepened the kiss as Joyce responded. The kiss gradually grew more frantic with their tongues pushing against each other erratically. Joyce moaned as Sirius gripped her butt in his hands and squeezed, grinding their hips together. Sirius could feel his dick throbbing as he dry humped his long term crush, enjoying the feel of her lips and tongue against his. Joyce eventually pulled away in need of air and Sirius attacked her neck with licks and bites, sucking on a sensitive spot near the collarbone.

" _F-fuck._ " Joyce breathed, her hands gripping Sirius' hair as one of his hands trailed lower, pulling her dress higher and reaching for the waistband of her underwear.

"W-wait! Sirius, stop." Joyce said, grabbing hold of his hands.

"You okay?" Sirius asked, kissing Joyce's chin before sucking on her bottom lip.

"Yeah, it's just that we're both drunk so this isn't a smart idea." Joyce said, letting out a high pitched squeak as Sirius slapped her butt.

"Yeah, you're right." He replied, pulling her dress down and kissing her again.

"Alright I'll stop now." Sirius smirked, loving the sight of Joyce's slightly swollen lips.

Joyce hopped off of Sirius and said.

"I think I should leave."

"I think you should stay." Sirius replied, finishing unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his trousers so that he was clad in a vest and boxers.

"I don't have anything to change into." Joyce said, trying to ignore the large tent in Sirius' boxers.

"You can wear this." Sirius said, reaching into his trunk and passing Joyce one of his t-shirts.

"You can change whilst I go finish myself off." Sirius laughed.

"You're disgusting!" Joyce exclaimed, giggling slightly as Sirius left the room to go to the bathroom.

Joyce wiped off her make up with a spell and stripped off the dress and heels. She put on the t-shirt, which was slightly large and smelt of Sirius. Joyce smiled warmly.

A couple minutes later, Sirius returned to find Joyce snuggled under his covers. He slid under the sheets to join her, pulling her towards him and kissing her again. Sirius' tongue mapped Joyce's mouth as she stroked her fingers over his bare torso.

"Okay let's stop before I get carried away again." Sirius said, reluctantly pulling away.

"Hmm…" Joyce agreed, placing her head on Sirius' chest.

They laid in comfortable silence as the alcohol slowly filtered itself out their systems. Soon, they had drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Sirius woke up with the worst pounding in his head.

"Fuck." He groaned, rubbing his temple.

"Morning bitch." James said from his bed, looking absolutely wrecked.

"Morning." Remus yawned from under his covers.

"Where's Joyce?" Sirius asked.

"Dunno. She was with you when I came in last night but I didn't see her when I woke up." James shrugged, stretching his arms.

At that moment, the door opened and in walked Joyce and Lily.

"Bought some painkillers for the hangovers." Lily said.

"Thanks darling." James grinned at his now girlfriend.

Lily blushed and sat down next to James on his bed, handing him the painkillers and bottle of water.

Joyce chucked the bottle of water and pack of painkillers at Sirius before flopping heavily onto his bed.

"What the fuck? Do you see how nicely Lily treats James?" Sirius exclaimed.

"I'm not your girlfriend, idiot. I don't have to treat you like anything." Joyce grinned.

Sirius took two painkillers and washed them down with a bottle of water.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Sirius asked.

"W-what huh?" Joyce stuttered.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Joyce?" Sirius repeated, smirking.

"Um, yeah." Joyce blushed.

"You lot are so gay." Remus said, grinning at them.

"That's rich coming from you, dick-sucker. Where'd you get all them hickies from anyway?" Sirius queried.

Remus blushed scarlet and touched the tender spots on his neck. He'd forgotten about those.

"I- uh, well. Basicallyimadeoutwithluchanglastnight"

" LU CHANG?!" The four others in the room exclaimed, Peter still snoring in his sleep.

"I didn't know he was gay! I thought he had a massive crush on Joyce!" Lily said.

"He's not, he's bisexual. And so did I but he said that Joyce is beautiful but she's Sirius'" Remus smirked.

"Yeah, you're mine." Sirius said, poking Joyce in the forehead.

"I will cut you." She replied, elbowing him playfully.

"Are you two on a thing now?" Joyce asked.

"I don't know. He was a really good kisser but it was a drunken kiss that didn't mean much." Remus shrugged.

There was a pause before Remus blurted out.

"He told me he's always found me good looking." He blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"You have swoop in and secure your guy Moony!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, none of that shy guy shit. Go get your dick." James added.

"Don't be so crude! And yeah, maybe I will maybe I won't." Remus laughed.

Sirius rested his head on Joyce's lap and sighed contentedly as she stroked his hair softly. Smiling to himself, Sirius thought;

 _She's finally my girl._


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble In Paradise

_**I Will Make You Love Me, Johnson.**_

Seventh Year: Trouble in Paradise

It was the Christmas holiday of their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft. Joyce and Sirius were at Joyce's house in her kitchen getting food. Her parents were out working so they had the house to themselves.

"Take anything you like." Joyce said, chucking a box of Honeydukes confectionary at Sirius.

"Thanks for handing it to me so nicely." Sirius replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Joyce replied, pecking Sirius on the lips before leading the way back up to her room.

Sirius watched her hips sway and butt jiggle in the small shorts she was wearing.

 _Fuck._

They reached her room and sat down on her double bed.

"It's kinda cold, I might put on a pair trousers." Joyce said, standing up.

"Nah, I like it like this." Sirius smirked, chewing on a sweet.

"You're such a little pervert." Joyce replied, rolling her eyes and walking to her wardrobe.

As she moved her clothes around to find a pair of comfortable tracksuits, Joyce felt Sirius' arms wrap around her waist. He pulled Joyce's hair to one side to gain access to her neck which he began to slowly kiss.

"Sirius…" Joyce breathed, as he bit down lightly on her neck.

Joyce could feel his growing erection on her lower back as his hands caressed her body.

"Yeah… I really like it like this." Sirius mumbled, grabbing Joyce's butt which made her squeal.

Sirius laughed and pulled her towards the bed, pushing her onto it and pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Who said I even want to have sex with you?" Joyce asked, as Sirius crawled onto of her and began kissing her neck and shoulder as he pulled her shorts down.

"Your body said, darling." Sirius teased.

Joyce was about to retort when her breath hitched as Sirius' fingers caressed her most sensitive area.

"F-fucker…" Joyce moaned as Sirius began to work his fingers in and out of her as she grew more and more aroused.

"Hmm… Only for you." Sirius chuckled, locking their lips together.

Sirius tenderly kissed Joyce as his fingers slowly worked her. Her back arched as she gripped his hair and pulled away from the kiss.

"Sirius…" Joyce moaned, as he undid her bra with his free hand and latched onto her nipples alternatively with his mouth and tongue.

Joyce could feel the pressure mounting in her lower belly and just as she was about to reach her peak, Sirius removed his fingers.

"Sirius." Joyce groaned, gripping his hair and pulling him towards her.

"What? I thought you didn't wanna have sex with me." He smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Changed my mind innit." Joyce giggled.

She sucked on Sirius bottom lip before thrusting her tongue into his mouth, moaning as he eagerly responded.

Joyce unbuttoned Sirius' jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers.

"Shit…" Sirius hissed as Joyce stroked his already throbbing manhood.

Joyce smiled, kissing down his jaw before sucking on his neck.

"I want you." Joyce breathed, locking her brown eyes with Sirius' lust filled grey eyes.

They stripped each other down, stealing deep kisses here and there. Joyce giggled as Sirius squeezed her butt and laid her down on her back. As he positioned himself at her entrance, the front door to Joyce's house slammed.

"Joyce, we're home!" Joyce's mum called from downstairs.

"Ah, for fuck sake." Joyce groaned, pushing Sirius off of her.

"Joyce!" Sirius whined, pulling her back to him by the wrist.

"We're not fucking with my parents in the house!" Joyce stated, beginning to put her clothes back on.

"Urgh, fine. But this is all your fault."' Sirius replied as he redressed himself.

"You what?" Joyce asked, clipping her bra on.

"If you hadn't been looking all sexy and shit, we wouldn't be this horny now." Sirius teased, wrapping his arms around Joyce's waist and kissing her deeply.

"Always such a charmer." Joyce laughed as they pulled away.

"Can I take you out for lunch? We can get your favourite ice cream and shit at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour." Sirius asked, as he finished dressing.

"Yeah that sounds good. You spoil me too much." Joyce grinned.

"Joyce, are you up there?" Joyce's dad called from downstairs.

"Yeah I'm with Sirius, coming down now! One sec." Joyce responded.

"You better not be doing anything dirty up there!" Joyce's mum shouted.

"Oh my days." Joyce groaned in embarrassment.

Sirius laughed and followed Joyce out her room and down the stairs to where her parents were placing the shopping in different sections of the kitchen.

It was easy to see why Joyce was stunning; her parents were incredibly good looking people. They both had dark brown skin which Joyce had adopted, as well as the brown eyes. Joyce's mother, Lala, had long braids that suited her slender face. Her father, Onyx, had his hair cropped short although Sirius distinctly remembered Joyce showing him a photograph of her father young with an Afro; Sirius had always loved running his hands through Joyce's thick natural hair.

"You were doing dirty things, weren't you?" Lala questioned, squinting her eyes at the couple.

"Mum! Honestly we weren't." Joyce replied.

"So what are those marks on both of your necks?" Lala said, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Sirius resisted the urge to laugh. Lala was always so paranoid about the two being sexually active as she did not want grandkids so young.

"For real, we were being good. They'll be no surprise grandkids." Sirius grinned.

"Leave them be, Lala." Onyx said, laughing.

"I'm taking Joyce to Diagon Alley for a bit, if that's okay." Sirius told Lala and Onyx.

"Of course sweetie. Be safe and make sure you wrap up warm." Lala smiled, kissing them both on the cheek.

Putting on their coats (and gloves, scarves and hats at Lala's motherly insistence), the two left Joyce's house and headed for Diagon Alley.

"My mum still thinks we're babies." Joyce said as they walked down the cold, yet packed, streets of London.

"It's so cute. My mum doesn't give a shit." Sirius replied, linking an arm around Joyce's waist.

"My mum and James' mum have basically adopted you. Both of them adore you." Joyce smiled, linking her arm around him.

"Who doesn't adore me though?" Sirius joked.

"Not gonna lie, you've got a point. That's why I used to be scared of you in like first year." Joyce said.

"You used to be scared of me in first year?" Sirius asked.

"Well not like scared, scared. More like, intimidated." Joyce shrugged.

"You never told me that." Sirius replied.

"I dunno, I guess it just never came up." Joyce said, shivering as a strong gust of wind blew.

"Why?" Sirius asked, genuinely curious as to why the girl of his dreams used to find him intimidating.

"You just had so many friends, like everyone loved you. And I don't think you understand how good looking you are-"

"Nah I understand." Sirius interrupted, grinning.

"Okay, you understand. But yeah, you just seemed so perfect and untouchable and we'd never really spoken so I felt kinda nervous around you." Joyce laughed.

They had reached the brick wall which they tapped and entered into the Leaky Cauldron.

"But then I got to know you and realised that you're an idiot. Loveable nonetheless but definitely not as intimidating as I thought you'd be." Joyce said, leaning into Sirius for warmth as they headed towards Florean Fortescue's.

"As long as you love me, I'm cool." Sirius smiled.

They reached Florean Fortescue's and took the seats closest to the fire.

"Merlin's pants, it's cold." Joyce shivered, as they got comfortable on the loveseat.

"Come here." Sirius said, pulling Joyce towards him to warm her up.

A waitress came to where they were situated. She was a pretty, slightly chubby Indian girl with thick wavy hair. Joyce recognised the adoring look the waitress shot at Sirius but ignored the pang of irritation.

"What can I get you?"

Although she was asking them both, the question was mainly directed towards Sirius who sat there looking effortlessly handsome.

"I'll get Neapolitan ice cream with a brownie and a waffle. What do you want, babe?" He said.

"The same but with vanilla ice cream instead." Joyce said, noticing the slightly cold look the waitress was giving her particularly in comparison to the look she had given Sirius.

"Aren't you quite young to be in a relationship?" The waitress.

 _Aren't you too into people's fucking business?_ Joyce thought to herself but kept it in.

"We're 18 and we've been together for nearly two years." Joyce said instead.

"Oh that's cute. So you're in your last year at Hogwarts?" The waitress quizzed, nonchalantly.

 _Why's she asking so many questions?_ Joyce mentally questioned.

"Yeah, we are." Sirius clarified.

The girl finished writing their orders fully on her notepad (Joyce wondered why it took her so long) and said,

"Well, loads of people think they're gonna last forever but break up in the seventh year."

And with that, she left to get their order.

"What the fuck does she mean by that?!" Joyce exclaimed.

"Probably nothing. It's fine." Sirius replied reassuringly.

"What, do you agree with her?" Joyce asked, slightly tense.

"Huh?! Of course not. Just leave it." Sirius shrugged, kissing Joyce on the lips.

He sighed and pulled away when she didn't respond, her posture and facial expression rigid. Sirius was about to say something when a different waiter arrived with their orders. The waiter this time was a handsome young man who looked middle-eastern.

"Vanilla ice cream with a brownie and a waffle?"

He said.

"That's me." Joyce smiled warmly.

Sirius' lips thinned at the way the waiter smiled back at Joyce.

"And the Neapolitan with a brownie and waffle for your friend." The waiter said, placing it down in front of Sirius.

"Boyfriend." Sirius corrected.

"Oh right. You just don't really see young people in relationships, you know? At least, not serious ones anyway." The waiter smiled before walking away.

"Fucking shit head." Sirius said.

" _It's fine_." Joyce echoed Sirius' previous words.

Sirius gave her a dirty look before beginning to eat his brownie.

The two of them ate in silence, the previously happy mood completely gone. As soon as they were done eating, they left the little ice cream shop and made their way back to the streets of Diagon Alley.

Sirius had never really thought about what would happen after Hogwarts and whether or not they would stay together. The thought scared him and he didn't wish to confront the issue.

 _Yet, that stupid waiter acting all condescending and shit was real annoying._ Sirius thought to himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Joyce asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing." Sirius replied curtly, feeling more irritated than he could explain.

"Don't 'nothing' me. What is your problem?" Joyce asked, getting irritated as they left the Leaky Cauldron and entered the muggle occupied streets of London.

"What the fuck is _your_ problem?" Sirius retorted.

"Who the _fuck_ are you talking to like that?" Joyce replied, her voice getting higher.

They had come to a pause outside the entrance to a university, so engrossed in their argument that they didn't notice the people murmuring and watching them.

"Why are you being so irritating?! How about you quit fucking nagging me and get out my arse!" Sirius said back, his voice also raised.

"How about you stop fucking vexing at me! What is wrong with you?!" Joyce yelled, feeling her blood boil in anger.

"You're being such a bitch for no reason!" Sirius shouted back.

Joyce's hand went into her pocket as she clutched her wand so hard, her hand began to ache.

"I swear, I will fucking hex you into oblivion."

Sirius' ears were red with fury.

"You know what, maybe those waiters were right!" He shouted.

"Come again?!" Joyce screeched in disbelief.

"Maybe we should just break up!" Sirius yelled, his anger and confusion about the situation clouding his vision and thoughts.

The crowd 'oohed' at his words and brought Sirius back to reality.

 _Fuck._

"Wait, babe-" He began to backtrack, reaching out and grabbing one of Joyce's hands.

"Get off of me-"

"I'm sor-"

"You've said enough, now let go-!"

"Please listen-"

"I said to get off of me!"

"No, I love yo-"

SMACK.

Joyce's free hand that had previously been clutching her wand collided with Sirius' cheek, leaving a red mark across his handsome face.

There was silence around them before Joyce shook herself out of Sirius' grasp, tears marring her beautiful face.

"Yeah, maybe they were right. Enjoy your life, Black." She said curtly before storming away.

Sirius ignored the muggles that surrounded him and began walking in the opposite direction. His cheek stung badly and reminded him of how he had just royally fucked up. He needed to talk to someone. He made sure he was on an empty street before stopping.

Fishing into his bag, Sirius took out the mirror he shared with James and called out,

"Prongs."

"Oi oi oi, what's goin' on?" Came James' enthusiastic reply.

"I- fuck, me and Joyce broke up." Sirius blurted out.

There was a moment of silence.

"Come over, right now."

"What the fuck do you mean you broke up?!" James said, feeling confused.

He, Sirius and Remus were in James' bedroom, Sirius' cheek still red from where Joyce had slapped him.

"I mean we broke up innit, what the fuck else could I mean?" Sirius replied through gritted teeth.

"How'd it happen?" Remus inquired, eating a chocolate frog.

"I dunno, man. I guess lately we've been really annoyed with each other for some reason but it wasn't too bad. But today, we went to Florean Fortescue's, innit, and these two waiters basically brought up all the anxieties and insecurities that we'd never spoken about in our relationship." Sirius explained.

"Like breaking up?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." Sirius felt his voice crack.

Clearing his throat, he added;

"So the mood was dead from there and then we were walking back we just started arguing real loud in front of all these muggles and I was so angry that I blurted out that maybe the waiters were right and that we wouldn't last and then I clocked that I fucked up and tried to apologise but she weren't having any of it, as my beautifully bruised face shows." Sirius chuckled darkly.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, indication to his best friends that he was not feeling good at all.

"I'm such a dick. The girl of my dreams fucking hates me now." Sirius sighed, discreetly wiping a tear from his face in the hopes that neither James or Remus would see.

Unbeknownst to Sirius, the two saw and shared a sad look. Sirius was truly hurting.

Sirius got home a couple hours later and went straight to his room, changing into tracksuit bottoms and a loose shirt. He crashed onto his bed and laid there feeling terrible.

A couple minutes later and he heard his bedroom door open. Regulus stood in the doorway.

"It's been quite a while since you got back home and you ain't cussed me yet. There's something wrong."

"Go away Reg" Sirius said emotionlessly, not moving from where he lay on his stomach.

"Nah." Regulus replied, closing the door behind him as he entered the room.

Regulus laid now next to his older brother and looked into his grey eyes which were identical to his own except Sirius' were red and puffy.

"Have- have you been crying?" Regulus stuttered, all former traces of humour gone. His tone was now heavily laced with concern.

"No." Sirius tried to deny.

"Don't fuck around Sirius." Regulus replied sternly.

Sirius remained quiet so Regulus began to think of all the things that could have possibly made Sirius upset. It finally clicked.

"Is it Joyce?" Regulus asked, quietly.

Sirius nodded, closing his eyes as he felt fresh tears threatening to spill.

Regulus sighed and rubbed a hand across his handsome face which looked very similar to Sirius', yet a bit paler and thinner.

"Did you break up?"

Sirius nodded again, a tear falling down his face.

"I fucked up Reg. I'm in fucking love with her and I've fucking messed it all up." Sirius said almost robot-like.

"You don't have to explain it if you don't want to but just know that, as your amazing and gorgeous little brother, I'll always be here for you. You can tell me anything. We can talk about anything." Regulus comforted Sirius, causing his older brother to smile.

"As much as I wanna strangle you sometimes, I can't deny that I love you." Sirius smiled, ruffling his brothers dark wavy locks.

"Don't be touching up my hair like that!" Regulus mock protested, laughing with Sirius.

Their laughing subsided. After a moment of silence, Regulus whispered.

"Just know that she really does love you."

Two weeks later and the Hogwarts students were on the Hogwarts Express, ready to begin the spring term. The relationship between Sirius and Joyce was beyond tense. Joyce had made up her mind, in her angry state, to not speak to Sirius. She refused to admit that she still cares for him. In return, he equally ignored her despite his aching heart. Thus, things were very awkward for Lily, James and Remus.

"Save me a seat, I'm gonna say bye to James yeah?" Lily said to Joyce as they stopped outside of an empty carriage on the Hogwarts Express.

"Oh okay that's cool. Say hi to Remus and lover boy for me too." Joyce smirked, making kissing noises at Lily.

"Shush!" Lily blushed, smiling as she placed her trunk with Joyce's and left to find her boyfriend.

Joyce sat down in the carriage and stretched out her legs, feeling her tense muscles relax. She leaned against the window and watched as the last leg of parents waved goodbye to their children, some of them in tears. A knock on the carriage door interrupted her people watching.

Joyce turned to see Regulus Black outside with a blank expression, not allowing her to guess what was on his mind.

"Yeah?" Joyce called from her seat, really not wanting to talk to her Quidditch rival and the brother of her ex.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Depends what for." Joyce squinted.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm coming in. I can only be polite for so long." Regulus smirked, walking in and taking a seat opposite Joyce.

"What do you want, Reg?" Joyce sighed.

"For once, I don't want to gloat about how I'm a better seeker than you are." Regulus began.

"You've got a hundreds years worth of practice before you can even dream of being better than me." Joyce laughed.

"What a load of bollocks." Regulus disagreed.

The way Regulus' grey eyes got a fiery glint to them when he argued was reminiscent of Sirius.

 _Sirius' eyes did the exact same. Ugh, I miss him._

"Oi, skip the bullshit and just say what you wanted to say." Joyce dead-panned, growing irritated by Regulus' striking resemblance to the boy she was trying to forget.

"I just wanted to _say_ -" He began, unnecessarily drawing out the vowel sound.

" _Regulus_." Joyce said in a warning tone.

"Alright, alright." Regulus laughed, his chuckle a near perfect imitation of Sirius' bark-like laugh.

Joyce's eyebrow twitched at the similarity.

"I just wanted to say that my idiot of a brother, Sirius, really does love you. I don't think he's ever cared about someone as much as he cares about you." Regulus said, smiling softly.

He stood up abruptly and made his way to the carriage door.

"You don't have to do anything but I just wanted to let you know that. See you around." And with that, he was gone.

Joyce wiped a tear that had escaped.

"This is going to be one long arse year."

The next few months went by and they were surprisingly calm aside from the fact that the former lovebirds still weren't on speaking terms. It was close to exam time and Professor McGonagall wanted the students to work in pairs to produce presentations that would help the class revise general knowledge collectively.

"Okay I have a list here of the partners. And before I name them, I just want to say Potter and Black there is no way on this planet that I will ever allow you two to work together." McGonagall said sternly.

"Awh Professor, don't be like that." James mock whined.

"Yeah, we'd work so well together." Sirius grinned.

"Absolutely not! Okay, Lupin you are with Lockwood. Pettigrew with Chang." McGonagall announced.

Chang pouted at not being partnered with his friend, with additional benefits, Remus Lupin. Remus smiled apologetically as he made his way over to Gilderoy Lockhart, who flashed him a dazzling smile. Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 _What a ponce._

McGonagall continued reading off the pairs.

"Black with Johnson."

"What?!" The two exclaimed at the same time.

"I believe I spoke quite clearly. Sirius Black and Joyce Johnson, you are both partnered together on this project." McGonagall said.

The class watched as the former couple sat next to each other without a word or eye contact. It was incredibly tense. Yet the students couldn't help but admire the undeniable attractiveness of the two.

"They were such a good couple." One Ravenclaw girl whispered to her Gryffindor partner.

After McGonagall had announced all the pairs, Sirius reluctantly turned to his ex-girlfriend and spoke the first words between them in months.

"So, do you wanna start on this today and get this over and done with?"

Joyce's facial expression hardened.

"Want to get rid of me so quickly, just like before huh?"

Sirius' ears burnt red as he ran a hand through his hair.

"No, I didn't mean-"

"I can't do today, I've got Quidditch practice. Tomorrow?" Joyce suggested.

"Erm, yeah. Tomorrow." Sirius agreed.

"Okay… Cool. Library after dinner?" Joyce said, feeling almost lost for words due to how awkward things were.

"Yeah, we can walk there together." Sirius replied.

"Or we could just meet there." Joyce said, not really wanting an awkwardly silent walk to the library where she'd have to spend extremely tense moments fussing over transfiguration work.

"Why are you being like this?" Sirius sighed, not bothering to hide his hurt-fuelled frustration anymore.

"Last time I checked, _you_ broke up with _me_. I don't get what sort of relationship you expect us to have." Joyce replied, her lips thinning in anger and hurt.

She looked away from him as she felt the tears brim and quickly wiped them away.

"Can we at least be civil? Can we be friends? I really miss you." Sirius said quietly, as the bell rang dismissing them from the lesson.

He had placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed softly. Joyce felt a spark at his touch but avoided eye contact. She stood up, slung her bag over her shoulder and sped out of the classroom. Lily ran after to her, noticing Joyce wiping tears from her cheeks.

Sirius sighed in frustration, gripping his hair in both hands as he rested his head on the desk.

"You alright, Padfoot?"

Sirius looked up to see James and Remus watching him with concern.

"Yeah… I just… I don't know. I just don't know." Sirius said, standing up and leading the way out the classroom.

The day after saw Joyce and Sirius in the library working on their project. Joyce was feeling exceptionally awkward because for some reason she was kinda horny and Sirius' good looks were not helping. She stared at him, almost angrily admiring his handsome features. His sharp jaw, ski-jump nose and grey eyes.

"You're really annoying me." Joyce blurted out.

"What did I do?" Sirius replied.

"I don't know. You're just annoying me right now." Joyce said.

There's no way that she was admitting it was because she wanted to fuck him right now.

"You're so weird, babe." Sirius smirked, almost as if he knew why Joyce was agitated.

Joyce's eyebrow twitched at his pet name for her but did not comment on it.

"Just do the work, Black." She said, through gritted teeth.

"Okay." Sirius put his arms up in surrender.

They were in a secluded corner of the library which allowed them to speak without annoying the silent students working in the main section of the library.

"Right, so I think we should talk about the wand technique needed." Joyce began explaining.

Sirius was only half listening as he gradually moved his seat closer to her. Her beauty had him enraptured; he admired the soft dark brown skin and big natural hair alongside her deep Cupid's bow. Her eyes were bright with interest as she scanned the textbook, reciting it's contents back to Sirius.

Joyce paused.

"Sirius, there is such a thing as personal space, you know?" Joyce said, tensing at their new found proximity.

"Yeah, I know." Sirius replied softly, placing his palm lightly on Joyce's cheek as his fingertips teased her nape.

"What are you doing?" Joyce asked, almost breathlessly.

"Hmm?" Sirius leaned in slowly and connected their lips softly yet firmly.

Oh how he missed the feel of her full soft lips on his.

A groan sounded from Sirius throat as he pulled Joyce onto his lap, repeatedly connecting their lips in a slow series of soft and sweet open-mouthed kisses. Sirius gently sucked and nibbled on Joyce's lip, causing her to giggle, before kissing her once more. Joyce eventually pulled away, placing her hand on Sirius' chest to stop him kissing her again.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She breathed.

"I know." Sirius sighed, his hands gripping her waist as if afraid that she would disappear should he let go.

"Should we finish this presentation tomorrow?" Joyce asked, changing the subject so as to hide the giddy feeling she was experiencing.

"Er, yeah sure." Sirius agreed.

Joyce awkwardly got off Sirius' lap, smiling sheepishly. They packed away their books, parchment and ink into their bags and left the library.

"Are they back together?" Sirius heard a first year whisper to a friend from behind a bookshelf.

 _I wish kiddo, I wish._

The end of Seventh Year soon came about. The Marauders, Joyce and Lily all passed with Outstanding grades. All excluding Peter, who just about passed.

"We all need to go on holiday to celebrate!" Lily exclaimed, clutching her results paper with glee.

"Yeah definitely, I wanna be a hoe for this summer." Remus said.

"What about your boyfriend?" Sirius asked, teasingly.

"He's not my boyfriend." Remus blushed.

"So where abouts should we go?" James asked.

"Spain!" Joyce and Sirius said at the same time, smiling awkwardly at each other after realising what had happened.

"You's two are so gay." Remus rolled his eyes.

"That's rich coming from you." Sirius replied.

"Yeah, Spain is good! It'll be nice weather and we can go clubbing with muggles! I'll show you guys all the muggle alcohol." Lily said.

"Sounds like a pl-" Remus began but was interrupted by Lu Chang calling out his name.

"Er, one sec." Remus blushed, before excusing himself.

The remaining friends watched Remus walk over to Lu, who pulled the werewolf close to him and locked their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss.

Remus groaned softly as Lu's tongue slipped into his mouth, responding eagerly to the kiss.

"I'll miss you." Lu said breathlessly as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I'll miss you too. We can still keep in touch and see each other occasionally." Remus suggested, holding the other boy close to him by the waist.

"Yeah, definitely." Lu agreed.

He reached up and stroked a stray sandy strand of hair off Remus' face.

"I hope you find love in someone else. You deserve it. Don't hold back because of the moon, Remus." He whispered.

"I won't." Remus smiled, kissing Lu once more before saying good bye and heading back to his friends.

"He knows about your furry little problem then?" James asked, once Lu had gone off to join his friends.

"Yeah, he kinda guessed it like you guys." Remus shrugged.

"Aight then bitches, let's go." Sirius said, leading the way towards the doors; the last time they would leave Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	5. Chapter 4: Rekindled

_**I Will Make You Love Me, Johnson.**_

18 Years Old: Rekindled.

Sirius, Joyce, Remus, Lily and James were at a muggle club in London getting drunk on their first week of the summer holidays.

Joyce went to the bar and ordered herself a few shots.

"All these for yourself, young lady?" The bartender questioned.

He was an oddly good looking young man with cropped blonde hair, a beard and several facial piercings. Joyce noticed the array of colourful tattoos that laced the bartenders muscular arms, momentarily distracting her from his question.

"Yeah, they're for me." She replied, noting the bartender's slight smirk at her for checking him out.

"Problem?" Joyce questioned, arching an eyebrow.

It was unclear whether or not Joyce was asking if the bartender had a problem with her drinking habits or her checking him out.

"No. No problem." He answered to both.

"Good." Joyce smirked, backing the first shot of four.

She backed the second and reached for the third when an arm closed on her wrist.

"Might wanna slow down there, Joyce."

Joyce's nostrils flared slightly at the pale hand enclosed on her wrist.

"Piss off, Sirius." She said, without even looking at him.

"Joyce… A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." The bartender smiled.

"Thank you." Joyce replied, the alcohol making her body feel a hot rush at his compliment.

Sirius felt his jaw clench in annoyance but retained his jealousy.

"I swear if you don't let go off my hand, I will bite you." Joyce said to him.

"You've done dirtier things to me, so I wouldn't mind." Sirius grinned, letting go.

"Oh my gosh, you're unbelievable." Joyce laughed, backing the shot.

"Could I have some of that too?" Sirius asked the bartender, indicating the shots.

He backed a few before Joyce said, in a snarky voice,

"Might wanna slow down there."

"Piss off." Sirius mimicked in reply.

"Shouldn't you be off sucking face with some random girl?" Joyce said.

"Nah, wouldn't wanna make you jealous. I know you still got a thing for me." Sirius replied.

"You wish!" Joyce scoffed.

"You can be rude all you want, but you can't un-suck my di-" Sirius was cut off by Joyce placing her hand over his mouth.

"Shut the fuck _up._ " She said angrily.

Sirius licked Joyce's palm which covered his mouth and she shrieked.

"Ew, Sirius!"

He barked out a laugh as Joyce wiped her palm on him.

"You're fucking disgusting, for real." She groaned.

"Aye this songs a banger, come dance." Joyce jumped up excitedly, lacing her fingers with Sirius' and dragging him onto the dance floor.

Joyce moved her body sensually to the song which was playing, her butt grinding on Sirius who had his hands on her hips and was moving with her.

Joyce arched her back slightly and leant her head back, still moving her body against his.

Sirius kissed her neck softly and Joyce smiled. Gripping Sirius' hair lightly, she pulled him towards her and connected their lips. The position was slightly awkward with Joyce's back against Sirius' chest, coupled with the mass of sweaty bodies around the pair. Sirius broke the kiss to turn Joyce around to face him before locking their lips once more. Sirius smiled into the kiss as Joyce laced her arms around his shoulders: Sirius pulling her closer by her waist. As the song ended, Joyce pulled away from the kiss. Sirius tried to kiss her again but she moved her head so that his lips landed on her cheek.

"What?" Sirius groaned, his thumbs drawing light circles on her hip bones.

"We shouldn't be-" Joyce began but Sirius cut her off with a soft kiss.

"Ssh, it's fine." Sirius reassured her.

"But we're not together anymore. I'm sorry for kissing you." Joyce blushed, grateful that her dark skin and the dim club lights didn't show it.

"Well I'm not a fucking wall or something, I kissed you back!" Sirius laughed.

He laced their fingers together and said lowly in Joyce's ear,

"Just for tonight, be mine again."

Joyce felt her body melt at Sirius words and soon enough he was leading out of the club, forgetting to tell the others where they were going.

They found a muggle free area and apparated to Sirius' house.

"I'm hungry." Joyce moaned, as they entered the kitchen.

"Alright, relax you hippo I've got food." Sirius teased.

"Shut up." Joyce laughed, slapping him lightly on the arm.

Sirius backed Joyce into the dining table, hoisting her up onto it and positioning himself between her legs.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, his lips ghosting over her ear.

Sirius slowly kissed from Joyce's ear down to her neck where he began to softly lick, suck and bite. Joyce let out a low moan at the feeling, grinding slowly into Sirius.

Sirius placed a finger underneath Joyce's chin so she that they were eye-to-eye and leant in slowly, moaning as their lips connected. The kiss started slow before the pace increased, hands caressing hair and bodies: bodies grinding.

The front door slamming separated the two. Joyce pushed Sirius and leapt off the table, attempting to fix her ruffled appearance whilst pulling her dress down. Sirius grinned at the sight of her slightly bruised lips, kissing her once more.

"Ew, move." Joyce laughed as she pulled away.

The kitchen door opened and Regulus walked in, jumping slightly at the sight of them.

"Woah, what the fuck you scared me. I thought you lot were gonna be out the whole night?"

"Change of plan." Sirius shrugged.

"Where are the rest of your weird friends?" Regulus asked, eating grapes from the fruit bowl.

"They're still out."

"Why aren't you two out?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

Joyce fought the urge to laugh as the two brothers glared at each other. Her growling stomach broke the tension.

"Ooh!" She exclaimed in embarrassment.

"You can help yourself to anything babe." Sirius laughed.

"I'm not your babe." Joyce huffed jokingly, helping herself to some food.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You's two are so weird." Regulus laughed.

"You know you love it." Joyce said, playfully squeezing Regulus' cheek.

"Stop it!" Regulus pouted, as Sirius and Joyce laughed.

"Anyway, we're going upstairs. Night Reg." Sirius said, ruffling his little brothers hair.

"Don't do anything naughty or I'm telling mum!" Regulus playfully teased.

When they reached his bedroom Sirius pushed Joyce onto his bed, climbing on top of her and sensually kissing her lips. Sirius' hand stroked through her hair as his other hand gripped her hip, slowly grinding into her as they made-out. Joyce had one leg wrapped around his lower half, her tongue entwining with his as she lightly stroked his back underneath his shirt. Her hand trailed down to the front on Sirius' trousers and lightly stroked, causing Sirius to groan. He could feel himself growing hard and pulled away from the kiss. Sirius lovingly stared at Joyce for a moment as he caught his breath; her beauty was overwhelming.

"I feel like… We shouldn't have sex. I really want to but I feel like we shouldn't." Sirius said lowly, his hand caressing Joyce's bare thigh underneath her dress.

"Why you making me horny and shit then?!" Joyce groaned.

"I can't help that I'm this buff." Sirius grinned.

"Why are we so indecisive?" Joyce sighed.

"I dunno. But I know that I care about you too much to sleep with you and get nothing out of it." Sirius said, stroking thick strands of hair out of her dark, beautiful face.

He pecked her on the lips and smiled warmly.

Jumping off the bed, Sirius began to strip down to his boxers.

"You want a t-shirt or summin?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Joyce said.

He handed her a Tutshill Tornadoes t-shirt and Joyce gagged.

"Ew, it's all about the Holyhead Harpies."

"Your team sucks arse. Tornadoes are the best." Sirius replied.

"Who's top of the league though? Yeah, so shut up." Joyce grinned.

She stood up to take off her dress but stopped as she noticed Sirius watching her intently.

"Do you mind?"

"I've seen it all before, don't mind me." Sirius grinned.

"You're really something else." Joyce laughed, putting on the t-shirt after taking off the dress.

They sat on Sirius' bed eating, talking and cuddling. Joyce was still confused as to why they were acting like a couple, which they most definitely weren't, but felt a warm fuzzy feeling at how natural being with Sirius felt.

"Pass me a tissue please." Joyce's said as a bit of whipped cream landed on the side of her mouth.

"No." Sirius grinned, as he licked it off her face.

"Oh my days, why are you so disgusting?!" Joyce exclaimed, wiping her face and laughing.

"Because I lurve you." Sirius jokingly teased, showering her face with kisses.

They wrestled on the bed as Joyce tried to free herself from Sirius' onslaught of kisses before both growing tired and collapsing on his bed.

"Can I just hold in my arms and kiss you tonight?" Sirius said, in a low voice as they lay on his bed.

There was a pause.

"Yes." Joyce softly replied.

Sirius smiled, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

The trip to Spain was a madness. The weather was boiling hot and the group of friends had spent the past two days getting drunk in clubs.

Sirius was currently being chatted up by a pretty Spanish girl who had slight trouble saying his name as she rolled her 'r' a bit too much.

"It's fine, you don't have to say my name." Sirius laughed.

"Pero, I want to. For when I'm screaming your name as you fuck me." The girl said seductively.

Sirius felt his dick harden at her words.

"Oh really?" He smirked, closing the distance between them and locking their lips together.

Sirius felt a pang of guilt because of Joyce but pushed it away. It had been about seven months since they'd broken up; they were both free to do whatever they wanted with whoever they wanted. And he was definitely going to do this girl who he was currently sucking face with.

Joyce was far from bothered as she dance against a handsome American boy who was also on holiday.

"Damn, you might wanna relax." He groaned, as Joyce pushed her backside against him sensually.

"Nah, I'm in the mood for it tonight." Joyce replied, turning herself around and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

She admired his features. He had chocolate brown skin similar to hers and a very handsome face, defined cheekbones and full lips.

 _Sirius can kiss my arse, I'm getting some new dick tonight._

The American boy closed the distance between them and they sensually kissed, still swaying to the music that was blazing from the speakers.

"How about we leave this place and go somewhere more private?" The boy said.

"Mmm. Lemme just tell one of my friends I'm leaving." Joyce hummed in agreement, pecking him softly before turning to find one of her friends to tell.

Out of all people, she bumped into Sirius and his Spanish girl.

"Er, hey. I'm leaving a little early-" Sirius began, suddenly feeling a little shy as he tried to ignore how beautiful Joyce looked.

"Oh right same. I was looking for someone to tell but I guess it doesn't matter." Joyce laughed awkwardly.

Sirius face went dead straight as he turned his attention to the guy who was holding Joyce.

"Don't fuck her around." He said.

"Oh my days, Sirius leave it-" Joyce began.

"It doesn't mean because we're not together that I can't look out for you." Sirius said, cutting her off.

"I appreciate it, I really do. Now don't keep this lovely girl waiting." Joyce smiled warmly at the girl who was clinging to Sirius, ignoring the pang of jealousy.

"Okay, see you later." Sirius sighed.

They went their separate ways, Joyce taking the American boy back to her hotel room.

"What'd he mean by 'not together'?"

"We dated for two years but ended a couple months ago. We're friends but I guess things are still kinda awkward. We're… Complicated." Joyce spoke quickly, wanting to end the subject.

She kissed the guy as they entered her room and began tugging at his belt.

"But all I want right now is you."

The next day, James, Remus, Lily, Sirius and Joyce decided to explore the Spanish tourist sites. Well, the latter two weren't too enthusiastic having drunk the most last night.

They lagged behind the enthusiastic trio as the searing heat belted down on them.

"I really need to sit down." Joyce whined.

"Come with me, let's go somewhere else." Sirius said, grabbing Joyce's hand.

"Oi, we're gonna rest at that cafe over there yeah? You lot have fun!" Sirius called out to his other friends before leading Joyce to the cute cafe.

"Urgh, I'm wrecked." Joyce sighed as she sat down.

"That guy fuck you pretty good, huh? Better than me?" Sirius couldn't help the snide comment.

"Don't get tetchy with me when you fucked that bitch." Joyce replied, giving Sirius a dirty look.

"What happened to 'lovely girl'?" Sirius retorted.

"Went up your arse just like the stick you put up there when you got outta bed this morning." Joyce kissed her teeth in irritation.

There was silence before Sirius burst out laughing, causing Joyce to do the same.

"I miss you. I really do." Joyce said quietly.

She laced their fingers together and looked into his eyes.

"Like, I miss us. And all our silly fights and cute moments. Don't you?" She asked, almost breathlessly.

"Of course I do. I'm still so in love with you that it hurts." Sirius replied, caressing her hands with his thumbs as their fingers remained entwined.

"So… What d'you wanna do about… About…?" Joyce began suddenly feeling very shy under Sirius' intense grey gaze.

"Us?" Sirius questioned.

"Erm, yeah." Joyce said, feeling very vulnerable.

"We both know that all those stolen kisses since we broke up showed how much we still wanted each other. I want 'us' to be official again." Sirius smiled.

"Really?" Joyce felt her heart warming.

"Really." Sirius slid closer to her and asked.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend again, Joyce Johnson?"

"Yes." Joyce replied, without an ounce of hesitation.

Sirius kissed Joyce's cheek softly and pulled her into a hug, embracing her warmly.

Lily, James and Remus returned to see the two cuddle up, their hands entwined as they spoke sweet nothings.

"Okay… We haven't you two this cosy with each other for a while." James smirked.

"We've decided to be together again." Joyce smiled.

"About time!" James, Lily and Remus exclaimed at the same time.

Sirius simply smiled, kissing Joyce's hand and basking in the love they shared.

The group returned to England the week after. Sirius was unpacking his stuff when Regulus strolled into his room.

"Whaddup, bitch?" Sirius greeted him, smiling happily.

"Why you all happy and shit? Not that it's a bad thing considering you've been doom and gloom for a while." Regulus replied.

"Guess."

"Guess what?"

"Guess why I'm happy, imbecile."

"You won a hundred galleons?"

"Nah."

"You slept with Rosmerta."

"No, what the fuck! Ew."

"Ah I see! I know why you're happy now." Regulus said, grinning.

"You do?" Sirius prompted.

"You fucked Snape."

"REGULUS!" Sirius hit him on the shoulder.

"I'm just kidding!" Regulus said, both brothers barking out laughs.

"For real, you're back with Joyce aren't you?" Regulus smiled softly.

"Yeah. We made it official again." Sirius grinned happily.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Regulus asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah. I really love her. I'm gonna marry her Regulus. If she'll allow me to, I'll give her the world." Sirius said truthfully.

"You do that. I'm so glad you have someone to love and care for you other than me and your friends. She's an amazing girl. Don't let her go again Sirius or I'll kill you." Regulus said, hugging his older brother.

"I won't." Sirius smiled, hugging Regulus back.


	6. Chapter 5: I Made You Love Me

_**I Will Make You Love Me, Johnson.**_

Epilogue : I Made You Love Me.

Years had gone by and Sirius and Joyce had gotten married. The wedding had been sweet and many friends and family were present. Surprisingly, Sirius' mum had also turned up to congratulate her son, even allowing herself to make a comment about how proud she was that Sirius had "married a pure-blood as I feared you would marry a mudblood or halfblood."

Sirius distinctly remembered rolling his eyes at his mother's prejudice, too happy about his wedding to challenge her views.

Sirius and Joyce's first dance was beautiful. The undeniable happiness and love that radiated off the newlyweds was clear to everybody present.

"Sirius, get the fuck out! I left my lipstick in there."

Sirius was thrown out of his thoughts of their wedding day by Joyce yelling at him to open the bathroom door. He suddenly became aware again of the fact that he was in the shower, the pleasantly hot water washing over his sculpted body.

"One second." Sirius called back, getting out of the shower and unlocking the bathroom door.

"Ew, put some clothes on." Joyce laughed, picking up the lipstick she had left on the counter.

"You've seen it all before, beautiful." Sirius grinned, wrapping a towel around his lower half nonetheless.

"Kingsley wants us at the Ministry in two hours. No day off for us, babe." Joyce pouted apologetically.

"What the hell, this guy is always calling us in on our off days." Sirius grumbled as they made their way back to their bedroom.

"I know, it's well annoying but I guess it comes with being an Auror innit." Joyce shrugged.

"I'm feeling extra wifey and generous this morning. I'll make you a nice breakfast." She added, giving Sirius a short but loving kiss.

"Can I have you for breakfast too?" Sirius said in a low voice, kissing Joyce's neck.

"We'll see. Now get yourself ready, I'm gonna start breakfast." Joyce smiled, pulling away and exiting the room.

After a deliciously filling breakfast, Sirius and Joyce made their way to the Ministry of Magic for their jobs as Aurors.

"Nice of you two to finally join us. You're two minutes late. Be grateful it's me instead of Moody today." Kingsley said as Joyce and Sirius arrived.

"Be grateful we're even here." Sirius grumbled.

"Watch it, Black. Now come over here so I can fill you two in on what's happening." Kingsley replied.

"Minor problem today of the selling of cursed goods but it's in a nasty area."

"Where?" Joyce asked.

"Knockturn Alley." Kingsley said.

"Urgh, I hate that place. So many weird hexes and curses about." Joyce whined.

"But you two are perfectly trained for the job. Now, I need you to stop this trade and catch the culprits." Kingsley ordered.

"Right on it." Sirius saluted, grabbing Joyce hand and apparating.

"Let's go for dinner at that cute place in Hogsmeade tonight, Sirius." Joyce said, as they cautiously walked down Knockturn Alley so as not to arouse suspicion.

"What's the occasion?" Sirius replied.

"The occasion is I wanna fucking go." Joyce rolled her eyes.

"Don't get rude, I'll fight you." Sirius joked, ruffling Joyce's hair.

She elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't touch my hair."

"You wasn't saying that last night." Sirius smirked.

"Be quiet." Joyce giggled.

"But yeah, let's go to that place for dinner then. I'll pay and you can order all you want." Sirius said, kissing Joyce's lips softly.

"We can split the bill." Joyce replied.

"We're married, just let me look after you." Sirius said.

"Marriage is a shared partnership so we can share the meal and bill." Joyce retorted.

"Shut up and let me treat you." Sirius replied, rolling his eyes at her stubbornness.

Suddenly Joyce grabbed his wrist roughly to halt his walking. The illegal curse traders had been found.

"20 of them." Joyce whispered.

"Simple shit." Sirius grinned.

Pulling out their wands they launched forward, startling the traders.

"Petrificus totalus!"

Petrified, it was easy for Joyce and Sirius to handcuff the traders.

"Alright ya pillocks, straight to the Ministry you go. Dementors are gonna love you in Azkaban." Sirius taunted.

"Don't be a dickhead, Sirius." Joyce replied.

"Let me have a bit of fun, bruv." Sirius retorted.

"You wanna join them, tied up and all?!" Joyce threatened.

"Of course not, beautiful." Sirius replied sweetly.

"Wot are they gunna do to uz?" One of the curse traders asked.

He was a young man, perhaps still a boy, who looked terrified at the thought of Dementors.

Sirius grinned.

"Say, young lad; you ever heard of the Dementor's kiss?"

"Leave the poor boy alone." Joyce sighed, as Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Just a bit of banter. The Ministry will decide what happens to you, but it's looking like 5 years in Azkaban." Sirius said.

"Would you be happy if someone treated our child like that?" Joyce retorted, pushing passed Sirius to grab the first ten and apparate with them back to the Ministry: Sirius following with the remaining individuals.

"Why do I have to wear a suit? Can't I just wear something casual?" Sirius groaned as he stepped out of the shower with Joyce.

"Oh my days, are you still complaining about that?" Joyce rolled her eyes, beginning to dry her body with her towel.

"I forgot about it whilst you was blowing me but it came back just now." Sirius replied.

"Do you have to be so crude?" Joyce laughed.

"No point sugar coating things." Sirius grinned, pulling Joyce to him and locking their lips together.

"I love you, you know that?" He whispered.

"I know. And I also know that you're wearing a suit." Joyce smirked.

"Urgh, I guess acting cute doesn't work." Sirius groaned.

"Nah unless it's kids acting cute. Our future kids will be cute." Joyce stated, lotioning her skin and putting on her dress.

"Oh, by the way. This dinner is for an occasion." Joyce told Sirius whilst she put on makeup.

"Occasion? Our anniversaries aren't even close, the fuck?" Sirius questioned.

"Just wait and see innit." Joyce smiled, looking slightly nervous.

"Just tell me now!" Sirius pestered, kissing Joyce's neck softly.

"I swear to Merlin, if you make me fuck up this winged eyeliner you're dead." Joyce said, straight faced.

"Okay, okay. No fucking with the makeup." Sirius laughed.

Soon they'd left home and headed towards Hogsmeade for dinner.

"Tell me then." Sirius said as soon as they sat down.

"Sirius… I…" Joyce felt her skin heating up as she couldn't bring herself to utter the words she needed to say so badly.

"You…?" Sirius prompted, feeling slightly worried.

"I dunno if you're gonna be happy or not." Joyce said shyly.

"Well, we won't know unless you say, babe." Sirius said, lacing their fingers together on the table.

There was a long pause in which they stared into each other's eyes before Joyce took a deep breath and said;

"I'm pregnant."

More silence. Joyce felt tears threatening to spill.

"I know it wasn't planned or anything but please don't be upset or angry or-"

"Why would I be upset or angry?" Sirius interrupted.

"I- I dunno. We're only 25, it's so young-"

Sirius halted her words by softly connecting their lips over the table.

"Joyce. I. Love. You." Sirius said, deliberately stressing each word.

"I'm so in love with you. I've been in love with you since we were little Hogwarts students. You're my love, my world, my best friend, my wife and now the mother of my child. I will be there every step of the way and we'll raise our kid and our future kids together."

Sirius smiled sheepishly, feeling his ears burn in embarrassment and happiness at his love confession.

Other customers in the restaurant awe'd at his declaration, as Joyce felt warm tears spill as a huge smile spread across her face.

"Urgh, you're so mushy it makes me sick. I love you too. I love you so much." Joyce said.

"How far gone are you?" Sirius asked.

"About 4 weeks. It's still early days." Joyce replied, smiling softly.

"Regulus is gonna be so happy. He's been asking about when is he gonna become an uncle." Sirius laughed.

"And Harry will have another baby to play with." Joyce smiled.

"You make me so happy. I can't wait to be a father." He grinned.

"I can't wait to be a mother. I think we'll be good parents." Joyce smiled back.

"Remember what I told you, in like third year when I had the biggest crush on you? I made it happen."

Sirius squeezed Joyce's hands softly.

"I made you love me."

Joyce kissed his lips softly.

"And I'm glad you did."


End file.
